OMG! The Cast's in Kindergarten!
by Hawk-EVB
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to the 'YuGiOH' cast to give them their odd quirks? Oh, Ra! I'm makin' this thing sound like a stinkin' infomercial! Um...anyway...So have we! This is what we think the gang did WITH these quirks as itty, bitty kids!


OMG! The Cast's in Kindergarten!

A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic

By Hawk-EVB and Pichu

Hey! I'm ba-ack! As usual my friend Pichu wrote this, but we both thought of it, and I edited and posted it. This story is based on what happens at our school. Each chapter is going to take place on the first day of each grade. (Chapter 1: Kindergarten, Chap. 2: 1st Grade, etc.) And in this fic, Yugi and Yami have two different bodies. Same with the other hikaris and yamis. So…Pichu, would you like to do the disclaimer?

Pichu: Sure. As u probably guessed we do **not** own Yu-Gi-Oh. But if we did that would rock….but why don't I shut up so you can stat reading…

Me: But first, I have to warn you, I made up a couple things about the cast. But you'll just have to read to see what! Okay! Now, **_ON WITH THE FIC!_**

**Warning: Randomness, Slight OOCness**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**_New time_**

_**Different point of view**_

**New Stop**

**Chapter One: Kindergarten Chaos**

Well…how to begin? Let's start with the fact that the entire 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' cast is in KINDERGARTEN! (Except for Mokuba, he's in Pre-K!) Like every self-respecting child, you would know how they felt, happy. Wait a sec. Did I just say 'HAPPY'? It's more like, "WAH! NO! NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU'RE CRAZY! AHH!" …yeah…probably more like that…

**First Stop: Wheeler Household**

We see a joyful Serenity Wheeler skipping around the house waiting for the bus to her first day of school, "I hope I make lots of friends at school!" (A/n: Foolish girl! Doesn't she know they brainwash you at school? Ahem…sorry…moving on…)

We also see Joey Wheeler excitedly packing his backpack. "I gots my puppy shirt, my puppy backpack, my puppy cwayons, my puppy notebook, an' my favowit puppy doll!" Joey stated while stuffing said objects in his backpack.

"Joseph Wheeler! You can**_not_** take your puppy doll to school!" Mrs. Wheeler commanded.

"But I wanna!" Joey cried.

"No means 'NO'! Now give me the doll!"

"Nevew!" Joey yelled while attempting to guard his precious puppy doll as Mrs. Wheeler snatched it up and put it on top of the counter where Joey couldn't reach it. "Now you and Serenity stay right here until the bus comes!"

_**A few minutes later…**_

As the school bus approached the Wheeler household, Mrs. Wheeler quickly shooed out her children so they wouldn't miss the bus.

"Bye, Serenity!" Mrs. Wheeler called after her children. "Goodbye, Joseph…"

"I hate my wife…" Joey sourly retorted as he walked onto the bus with his beloved sister. (A/n: he means 'life' for those who didn't catch that.)

**Next Stop: Taylor Household**

As we approach the Taylor household, a fist is heard repeatedly slamming down on a poor, defenseless door.

"Tristan Andrew Taylor! Get out of that bathroom this instant! You're going to be la-" Mrs. Taylor sniffs the air outside the slightly damaged bathroom door. "TRISTAN! ARE YOU USING YOUR FATHER'S HAIR GEL **_AGAIN?_**" (A/n: so THAT'S why his hair is so pointy!)

"Shut up, Woman! I'm hot!" a young Tristan says while perfecting his freshly-pointed hair in the mirror.

"This is your last chance, young man!" Mrs. Taylor yells while _attempting_ to stay calm. (A/n: and failing miserably! --;) "Honey! Get over here!"

"Whadidido?" Mr. Taylor asks while walking into the hallway.

Mrs. Taylor sighs, "You didn't do anything, honey. But can you tell your son to _get out of the bathroom_? He's using your hair gel…**_AGAIN_**!"

"It's okay, he's a growing boy." Mr. Taylor calmly answers now knowing it not his fault.

"I agree with daddy!" Tristan shouts though the door, yet the only reaction he gets is Mrs. Taylor glaring at the closed door.

"He's in KINDERGARTEN, and acting FIFTEEN!" Mrs. Taylor shouts, "He even said he's hot!"

"I guess his hormones are kicking in too soon…" Mr. Taylor mutters to himself.

"**_THAT'S IT!_**" Mrs. Taylor explodes as she karate-kicks the bathroom door down, grabs Tristan and literally throws him onto the bus just as it pulls up causing Tristan to fall flat on his face on the floor of the bus, yet his hair remains untouched.

**Third Stop: Gardener Household**

The entire household is filled with the sounds of random objects shattering, falling, flying through the air, and everything just plain getting messed up!

"Tea, dear, what are you doing?" Mrs. Gardener asks. A tiny Tea pops her head out of an ever-growing pile of random objects.

"I'm lookin' fer stuff ta put in ma friendship quadruple-chocolate-chip cookies glazed with sugar!" Tea says while digging through the pile as Mr. Gardener walks into the kitchen.

"Jeffrey, why does _our_ child have friendship-obsessed?" Mrs. Gardener sighs.

"I don't know, Henrietta…I mean, for goodness sake! We run the Anti-Friendship Committee! What in the world will happen to our reputation?" Jeffery exclaimed.

"At least no one knows about her…_yet_..." Henrietta groans. "If anyone asks, she's not ours"

"Right."

"Hey. Watcha talkin' 'bout?" Tea asks.

"Nothing." They both answer at the same time.

"Mommy, can you help me make my cookies?" Tea asks while giving that cute little 'I'm-a-little-kid-so-you-better-help-me look'.

"Um…sure, Honey." Henrietta answers reluctantly.

_**Twenty-six minutes later…**_

Yeah! They're perfect!" A flour-covered Tea exclaimed. "Now all I need are ma rainbow sharpies!" Tea yells while grabbing a 100-pack of sharpies with every color imaginable. (A/n: I don't know if the 100-packs really exist but either way, I don't own them.) "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!"

"Bye Tea!" Her parents call as she boards the school bus with a _very_ agitated bus driver.

**Fourth Stop: Kaiba Mansion**

In the living room of the Kaiba Mansion, we see a 3-year old Mokuba running around his 4½-year old brother who is _attempting_ to pack his backpack.

"C'mon Niisama! Let's play!" Mokuba whines.

"Mokuba, I have to properly prepare myself to be correctly educated." Seto calmly said while packing a calculator, notebook, and abacus into his backpack. (A/n: abacus? w/e, he's the rich braniac…)

"Stop usin' big words!" Mokuba cried. Seto sighed. Sometimes it was hard to sophisticatedly communicate with his brother.

"Listen Mokey," Seto said as he knelt down to become eye-level with his sibling, "I have to pack my backpack to be ready for school. And you're coming with me to be my show-and-tell. I don't want any of those slobbery 4-year old idiots getting their grimy little hands on my precious and rare cards."

"Ooooh…Okay, Niisama!" Mokuba said as he went off to go who-knows-where.

_**30 Seconds later…**_

'WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mokuba yelled while riding around on a vacuum cleaner holding said cards.

"MOKUBA! GET OFF THAT SCREAMING METAL DEATHTRAP BEFORE YOU-" That was as far as Seto got before the plug for the vacuum tore out of the outlet, and abruptly stopped the vacuum. Causing Mokuba to fly off, out the conveniently open door, and through the emergency exit of the bus that a certain Joey and Tristan had been messing with, and Mokuba landed safely on the empty bus seat. Now, as for Seto's cards, they were floating around the living room.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!" Mokuba chanted from the bus seat.

"Mokuba! Are you all right?" Seto yelled as he ran out the door. But not before ordering one of the maids to pick up all his cards and that if she took even _one_ of them, she would be FIRED!

"Yeah, I'm fine, Niisama." Mokuba said as his brother boarded the bus and it started moving again.

**Fifth Stop: Mouto Household/Kame Game Shop**

We come in to see Yami and Yugi in their room, getting ready for the first day of school.

"Yami!" Yugi whines, "Dere's a fweaky eye on my miw…miwem…Grampa, what's dis ting called again?" Yugi says while tugging on the string around his neck.

"It's called a Millennium Puzzle, Yugi." Grandpa Mouto says while attempting to keep from laughing at his 4-year old grandson's sorry attempt at pronunciation.

"White(right), a Miweniun Pussle! Did I say it white Grampa?" Yugi asked.

"Close enough." Grandpa Mouto chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm gonna put a sticky on it!" Yugi says while carefully putting a smiley face sticker on the Millennium Puzzle. "See what happy faces can do Grampa?" Yugi exclaims as he holds up a 1 Million sticker roll of smiley face stickers.

"Awwite Aubou, but I'm keepin' mine like dis! It's kewl!" Yami says while proudly putting _his_ Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"Alright you two go get on the bus!" Grandpa says while shooing them out the door.

**Last Stop: Kindergarten Classroom**

Everyone piles out of the bus, walks into the classroom, and sits down at their desks in this order:

(Left to right)

First row:

Tea, Yugi, Yami

Second Row:

Serenity, Joey, Tristan

Third Row:

Seto, Mokuba

(A/n: Yes, it's a really small class… --;)

_**5 Seconds Later…**_

Insanity strikes, and the underpaid, overstressed teacher quits and the gang has the entire day to do whatever they want in and/or to the classroom.

(A/n: See? I told you this was based on what happens at our school!)

"Who wants friendship cookies?" Tea shouts as she pulls out a huge tray of freshly-baked friendship cookies.

"I do!" Mokuba shouts, like, a bazillion times louder than Tea did, as he grabs the tray and scarfs all the cookies.

Joey then grabbed half of Tea's markers and started drawing puppies on the newly-painted pure white walls. Tristan spots Serenity and starts flirting with her up until Joey sees him and whacks him upside the head. He then continues to draw puppies with help from Serenity.

Mokuba then grabs the rest of the markers and randomly scribbles all over the walls as his sugar-rush kicks in. Tea pulls her trusty black marker out of her pocket and draws the friendship symbol on the wall.

Yugi pulls out his _jumbo_ roll of smiley stickers and runs around the room, putting them _everywhere_. Yami and Seto sit down at a desk and play War (the card game) to see who is 'King of Games'. Since Duel Monsters hasn't been invented yet. Joey interrupts Seto to ask his opinion on the puppy drawings.

Seto simply takes a marker from Joey and says, "Get out of my face, mutt." As he writes the word 'MUTT' on Joey's puppy shirt. Joey runs off crying and Tea goes over to comfort him. But in the end she had been shooed away and replaced with Serenity, making an attempt to stop her brother from crying. (A/n: good for u, Joey! I mean _really_! Who wants _Tea_ for comfort?) Mokuba's sugar-rush _finally_ kicks in and he ends up getting wrapped up in 100 rolls of toilet paper that were, for some odd reason, conveniently placed in the corner of the room. And, because of lack of movement, ends up crawling around the room like a worm, which makes it really easy to get him anywhere and _everywhere_. (A/n: especially onto the bus!)

This insanity continues until the bus comes and the janitors are called in for their loooooooooooong night of clean-up.

**TBC…**

**GEEZ! 6 PAGES LONG! THAT'S A NEW PERSONAL RECORD! WOO HOO! Sooooooo……? How'd ya like it? Like I said, it's gonna be 1st grade in the next chapter, then 2nd and so on. If you have any ideas, PLEASE tell us! We 'may use them in the near future' as Pichu would say…R & R, PLZ! **

**Later!**

_**Hawk-EVB**_

_**Pichu**_


End file.
